This study investigates the use of a series of physiologic trait markers rather than the diagnosis of schizophrenia itself in genetic studies of this illness. Three markers which are abnormal in patients with schizophrenia and a large number of their relatives are being investigated: auditory sensory gating, smooth pursuit and anti-saccade eye movements, and niacin-induced erythema. Associations of these traits with candidate genes has been reported by other groups. Study of multiple markers for the same cohort of subjects has not been reported previously. During the current grant year we have developed procedures to carry out these tests and diagnostic interviews in a three hour period using equipment which can be moved between clinical sites to maximize family recruitment potential. During the past year we studied these traits in 55 subjects and have confirmed an elevated rate of abnormal traits in patients and their relatives as compared with controls. During the next year we anticipate recruiting and testing 50-80 additional subjects. As we collect sufficient numbers of DNA samples we will begin to examine associations of these abnormal trait marker results with specific genetic loci based on prior literature reports